The ability to combat disease depends to a great extent on a solid understanding of how gene expression drives development and maintains life. To this end, the compelling primary goal of the proposed conference is to clarify the manner in which chromatin controls gene expression, both at the level of the single gene and at the level of the whole genome. The conference will constitute the 7th meeting of the biennial FASEB Summer Research Conference on Chromatin and Transcription, a series that, from its inception, has been internationally recognized as one of the two most important meetings in the field, the other being its sister Gordon Conference held in alternate years. Thus far, 100% of 27 respondents have agreed to attend, each one an undisputed leader in his or her field. As such, there is no doubt that this conference, like its predecessors, will host important advances in gene regulation. [unreadable] [unreadable] In order to maximize the success of the conference, the co-organizers are committed to 1) bringing in experts from diverse fields of chromatin, transcription, and genome organization, so that the conference can be strengthened by synergy between researchers who would not normally meet, 2) introducing new issues and raising new questions, and 3) assuring the future of the field by promoting the careers of young investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] At present the program will consist of nine platform and two poster sessions, and total attendance is expected to be ~200, including ~60 speakers. While the program is expected to evolve, the session titles are, at present: [unreadable] [unreadable] I. Histone Modification [unreadable] II. Nucleosomal structure and remodeling [unreadable] III. Replication, assembly, repair, maintenance, and segregation [unreadable] IV. Higher order structure and regulation [unreadable] V. Non-coding RNAs and regulation [unreadable] VI. Developmental roles of chromatin structure [unreadable] VII. Higher order effects and development [unreadable] VIII. Transcription I [unreadable] IX. Transcription II [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]